


The Clayhanger-Took Nuptials

by Dreamflower



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hobbit Culture, Hobbits, Letter 214, Minor Canonical Character(s), The Shire, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes two people are not quite in love the same way. A three-drabble set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clayhanger-Took Nuptials

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the February 2013 LOTR GFIC challenge, "The Dark Side of Love")   
> Theme: The dark side of love  
> Elements: I chose to use these five words from my list: furry, esteem, beneath, regard and reside.  
> Author's Notes: All the characters in these three drabbles are minor canon characters, appearing in the Family Trees of Appendix C, except for Lalia, whose dramatic story appears only in Tolkien's Letter #214.  
> Summary: Sometimes two people are not quite in love the same way. A three-drabble set.  
> Word Count: 300

 

**The Clayhanger-Took Nuptials**

Fortinbras' eyes gleamed as he gazed at his bride-to-be, standing at  the top of the grand staircase leading to the ballroom, the only such  staircase, the only such ballroom in the Shire. She was a handsome lass,  her hair the color of wheat, her eyes so dark a brown as to be nearly  black, her feet so trim and furry. He couldn't get enough of her beauty.  She was witty, too, always ready with a sharp quip and a hearty laugh.  They had so much fun! He just knew she'd fit in well among the Tooks.  How he loved her!

* * * * *

Lalia's eyes glittered as she gazed around  the ballroom, festooned with flowers, the chandeliers glowing, the  floors beneath shining, tables draped with fine white linens hanging  nearly to the floor, and laden with food: so much food beautifully  prepared, by the hands of so many servants. Servants who would be hers  to command, for she would reside here. Her bridegroom stared up at her,  good-looking and amiable, but most of all he adored her. Soon she'd be  wed to the Thain's grandson. One day she'd be the Thain's Lady, esteemed  first lady of the Shire. How she loved that idea!

 

* * * * *

Gerontius'  eyes glistened as he glanced down at the marriage contract on the  table. In a few minutes seven signatures in red ink would seal his  grandson's fate and that of a generation of Tooks. He looked at  Fortinbras standing at his right hand, his face filled with joy, his  cousin Adalgrim standing witness beside him. He regarded the bride's  approach, her face filled with triumph, her aunt Camellia  Sackville-Baggins at her elbow. He swallowed his fear.

“I have before me two hobbits who have come with a petition of marriage. Who will vouch for them?”

How he hated this! 


End file.
